Unconventional
by KareninaCrawley
Summary: Sequel to "A Confrontation". Mary and Tom build a life together.
1. Chapter 1

Tom woke naturally, as the sun rose. He was surprised at how rested he felt. Careful not to wake the sleeping Mary who cuddled into his bare chest he shifted his body into a more comfortable position and recalled the night before.

Mary had returned from her trip to the village while he was dressing for dinner. She came into the room without knocking and with a determined look on her face, locked the door. She looked at his cases, half packed, lying on the floor beside the walnut wardrobe and then back at him as he questioned her presence in his room, wondering if one of the children or another family member were ill.

"Everyone's fine Tom, well, almost everyone." He vividly remembered her chocolate brown eyes filling with nervous tears. "I've never done this before Tom."

"Done what, Mary? What's upset you" he moved closer, seating her on his bed, never one for propriety.

"You, you've upset me with your packing," she signalled his suitcases with a flailing arm, "and all this talk of America,"

He joined her on the bed and wiped the tear that travelled down her cheek.

"I know, it's made it real. It's hard for me too Mary. Did something upset you in the village?"

Mary stared into his chestnut eyes and smiled a watery smile. "No, quite the opposite actually. Someone helped me to realise something which I had repressed for almost a year."

Tom was relieved to see her smile again, but was reluctant to allow himself to hope. Could she really mean..? She couldn't.

"And what was that?" Smiling sincerely and staring hopefully into her eyes.

"I've been so blind Tom. I, I allowed Tony and Charles and whoever into my life to try and replace something.." She trailed off as she wrung her hands nervously.

"Matthew?"

"Partially. In the beginning yes, but about a year ago, I was trying to replace someone else...you Tom." She blushed at her confession.

Tom's face lit up as he took her in his arms. "Mary, Mary I feel the same, exactly the same."

She laughed and cried into his shoulder, relieved and ecstatically happy. She leaned back and smiled again as they both said "I love you" at the same time.

A giddy Tom pulled her in for a kiss and as they broke away for breath, Mary understood what Miss Bunting had said. Anyone would be jealous of the look of love on Tom's handsome face. Lucky for Mary, that look was reserved for her, and her alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary stirred as Tom gently kissed temple and whispered, "Good morning sweetheart,"

She sighed and mumbled "five more minutes," before realising who woke her and immediately sat up in the bed. "Good morning darling," granting him a soft kiss as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Mary, as much as I don't want to ruin the moment, you have terrible morning breath,"

A look of horror passed her face as she sprang out of bed. Tom burst out laughing and sat up straighter, admiring the view. "I was only joking Mary, although I won't protest at my wonderful view at the moment."

Reddening at the fact that she missed his sly humour she decided to punish him. "Well in that case," slipping a his shirt over her head, and smiling at his disgruntled sigh. Yes, life with Tom would be fun.

"You're cruel Mary," he got out of bed and walked over to her, wrapping his muscled arms around her slender waist. "And here I was thinking you liked me," he pouted.

"Hmm, well I only like you a little," she rested her arms on his shoulders and they locked eyes. "I love you a lot," he grinned into their kiss when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Tom? It's ten o'clock! Are you planning to work today?!" Lord Grantham's loud, questioning voice travelled through the thick, oak door. Tom mumbled under his breath as Mary looked for somewhere to hide. "They can't know yet. We can tell them this afternoon if you want Mary, but they cannot find out like this," Tom whispered as he lead her into the en-suite, wrapping a robe around himself. She kissed him again and nodded, closing the door behind him as he walked towards Lord Grantham's resonating call.

"Robert," tom nodded as he oped the door for his father-in-law. "Would you believe I thought it was Sunday? I was going to spend the morning in bed,"

Robert furrowed his brow as her surveyed Tom's dishevelled appearance but nodded his acknowledgement. "Well,it's Monday, Tom and we have work to do, I'll see you in Oakwood farm at eleven," Robert shook his head as he left To, to close the door.

Mary cautiously exited the bathroom and laughed giddily. "Goodness, that was like being a girl again, hiding from the nanny!" Tom smiled at her excitement and moved to the wardrobe.

"Would you be a sweetheart and help he dress?" He cocked his head to one side and made an attempt at what Sybbie called 'puppy eyes'.

"I thought you could dress yourself." She teased but went to choose a suit, shirt and tie, settling on a light tweed and emerald green tie. "For a bit of Ireland," she winked.

He slipped on the clothes and she moved to do up his tie. "Sorry, I just always did it for Matthew, I understand if you want to-"

He cut across her and said, catching her arms mid air as she made a move to return them to her side, "Mary, I would love you to. I remember Matthew had impeccably tied ties!" He laughed as she stroked his cheek.

Minutes later, she straightened his impeccable tie and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "What do I look like?" She sighed, smoothing her ruffled curls.

"A goddess, sweetheart a goddess,"

She playfully slapped his bicep as he left the room, wondering how she would get to the other side of the house, unnoticed, in Tom's dress shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** / I know 'Brary' doesn't appeal to everyone but I just love them together. I'm also now one to beg, but reviews make me so very happy ㈳6 I will also take any suggestions regarding characters or plot.

* * *

Mary sat despondent on her bed, she missed Tom already. She remembered telling Isobel once that she felt only half herself without Matthew, now she didn't feel at all like herself without Tom. Surely this love couldn't be bigger. It was different yes, but it had to be equal to her love of Matthew.

Smiling as she recalled the events of the night before she compared the two men, great friends and brothers in law. Matthew was gentle and always mindful of ones feelings. He brought out a softness in Mary, one that she wasn't sure that she liked. It was a softness reserved for him and him alone, when he was alive. He hadn't changed her as a whole, just changed her attitude towards him. She shook her head as she refused to think ill of a dead man.

Tom, however was passionate and assertive, in the bedroom and in life. He excited her to her core. He challenged her too, in a way no other man ever had. It was he who brought her out of the fog after Matthew's death, giving her something to strive towards. Tom knew her better than anyone else, and she realised that a bond like that only stemmed from friendship, for they were fierce friends. Truthfully, Tom Branson was her first true friend. She didn't have to worry about his status or his connections. They weren't introduced in a ballroom or as children by their parents, which was how she had met all of her society friends. It was real and he saw the Mary she wanted to be, the Mary she strove to be, not some figment of Matthew's imagination or the demure lady in town.

Yes, he was her sister's husband, he would always be Sybil's husband. But both Mary and Tom were different people when they were married to their respective spouses. Tom was the lovesick, determined chauffeur and Mary only had eyes for the blue eyed heir. They were both altered by grief and marriage, for the better in both cases, thankfully. Tom had changed so much since he first arrived at Downton. Mary smiled as she remembered attempting to stop his and Sybil's elopement. Now he and Mary may have to elope!

She sighed as she picked up her picture of Matthew. "Matthew, darling. I'm finally happy again and wherever you are I hope you can see how deeply I love him. I know you would approve, you loved him like a brother." She felt tears well in her eyes as she slipped off her silver and diamond engagement ring and then her wedding ring. He had been so proud, buying it new. "Darling, I shall never forget you. I will always keep you in my heart and George will have two people now to share wonderful memories with him of his marvellous papa. But I cannot be untrue to you any longer so I'll leave the ring with you,"

She sat the picture back on her nightstand and place the rings in the box he had presented her with. Then, she stood up, wiped her tears and, having dressed herself, walked downstairs to meet Tom. With a smile on her face she prepared to begin a new chapter in her life. The prospect sent excited shivers down her spine.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom and Mary decided to spend their afternoon in the nursery with the children when Robert and Tom returned from Oakwood Farm. Mary sat on the burgundy carpet with Sybbie and George pottered around, collecting toy animals to show his uncle.

"Tea Ma?" Sybbie asked her godmother, trying to bring Mary's attention away from Tom and back to their makeshift tea party. Tom's eyes widened at the term his daughter used to address Mary who in turn picked up a toy tea cup and said "Yes please darling" holding it out to the little girl. The beaming four year old busied herself with imaginary 'tea' and 'milk'. Tom cut in, guiding a reluctant George over to the girls and asking his daughter to serve "Georgie" while he talked to Mary.

"Tom, I'm sure it was just short for Mary. She's heard you call me that since day one.." She stretched her long legs out in front her, grateful not to have to kneel any longer.

Tom sat down on the floor beside her, a small distance away from the children.

His eyes glazed over for a minute but he snapped out of his reverie just as quickly. "Sybil wanted to be Mummy. She said it was the perfect balance, not as stiff as Mama and not as Irish as Mam," he reciprocated Mary's reassuring smile.

"Matthew never told me what he wanted our child to call him. I suppose it would have been Papa but I can never be sure," she turned away and looked at the children, not daring to meet his eyes when she said:"They would be happy for us Tom. Glad to see us happy."

"I know," he nodded "Besides, I think Ma is the perfect name for Sybbie to call you. We can always say it's short for Mary, which it partly is. In Ireland though Ma is another term for mother,"

"I'll only ever be a mother figure to her Tom. I never want to replace Sybil,"

"Nor I Matthew." Thrilled to have the heavy conversation out of the way he grinned, "Now come on," a familiar sound rang through the Abbey "That's the gong and I have a surprise for you before dinner," he stood up and gave her his hand to help her up. She took it with her left hand and he stared down at her now bare ring finger.

"Mary...where?" Tom looked confused but in a way, he understood why she did it. He himself had removed his ring after they confessed their love for one another the evening before.

She shook her head and walked over to kiss each child.

"This is a new beginning Tom, I'm looking to the future, our future together,"

They held hands leaving the nursery as the conversation grew lighter.

Mary repeatedly enquired about the surprise, so many times that she had to be silenced with a long, achingly slow, passionate kiss.

His kisses always seemed to silence her..


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi everyone! I hope you have enjoyed "Unconventional" thus far ㈵6 thank you for reading and I would adore some feedback. Drop a review if you have time. Xx (btw who thinks this should move into 'm' territory?)**

A nervous Tom waited in the drawing room for Mary to join them. The usual chatter was of no interest to him as his hand moved to the pocket of his evening jacket to make sure it was still there. Violet eyed him conspiratorially and gave him a small, excited smile. Her face was made youthful with joy for it was her ring in his pocket. That morning after rushing through his meeting with Robert he had decided he was in need of an ally. He thought long and hard and after much deliberation settled on the Dowager Countess.

His success in Downton was all down to her as she had suggested his current position and that he and Mary join forces. The Dower house's butler let him into the parlour as the elderly countess welcomed him. He got straight down to business, laying out all of his feelings and hopes for his life with Mary, barely stopping for breath. There was a silence before Violet smiled a smile that reminded him instantly of Mary. The only surprised person in that room was Tom as Violet had clapped her wrinkled hands and said "finally! You two are rather blind when it comes to matters of the heart aren't you,"

Tom was struck dumb before breaking into his signature 'Tom' grin, the grin that extended to his joyful, mischievous eyes.

"Well I'm surprised, but I'm just over the moon," forgetting who he was with he slouched against the chair and was surprised once more.

"You have to propose with this, Mary has always loved it," she twisted her beautifully ornate ring with its large diamond set amongst several smaller ones on a sparkling silver band. To Tom it was beautiful but not ostentatious, surprisingly for an Edwardian like Violet!

She rose from her chair by the fire and placed it in his strong hand.

"Are you sure? It's yours, I can buy one you know."

Violet closed his fingers around her constant companion for the last fifty years.

"Yes, now hurry back to your sweetheart. And propose before dinner, I want to see her face," she winked at him as he rose and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I know it must be hard to lose two granddaughters to an Irish chauffeur."

He was halfway out the door as she called, "Well we can't do anything about your nationality Tom, but I haven't thought of you as the chauffeur for over half a decade."

Again he grinned and promised to propose that evening.

But where was Mary? Had she run off somewhere? What would he do without her? His panic was replaced with elation as Carson opened the cream door and Mary entered, divine in an emerald green evening gown, which was much shorter that he was used to. Not that he was complaining! He smiled at she joined him and took a sherry from Barrow.

She signalled for him to listen in for a secret, "Do you like my little nod to Ireland darling?" Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow as he replied:

"I love it sweetheart,"

She grinned and took a sip, teasing him all the while as her tongue darted around the rim of the glass.

"Sweetheart, are you ready for your surprise?"

She stopped teasing and set her glass down on the side table.

"Yes!" Her excitement was palpable as the other turned to see what had caused it.

"Well, I suppose we'll sink or swim together sweetheart," he took her small gloved hand in his as she stood up. Slowly, keeping staring into her chocolate brown eyes all the while, he got down on one knee as Cora gasped.

"Mary, sweetheart, my darling Mary." He took the box, in which the precious ring sat, out of his pocket and asked: "Will you marry me?"

He smiled as tears sprang to her eyes when he opened the velvet box. "Yes Tom, yes Of course! Of course I'll marry you sweetheart!"

Mary pulled him to his feet and kissed him, in the middle of the drawing room, in front of her entire family. She pulled off her glove as he placed the ring on her finger. Through her happy tears she recognised the diamonds she had lusted after as a girl. "Granny? You knew? This is yours!"

Violet dabbed her eyes as she beamed, "I did and no Mary it's yours now. It brought me many years of happiness and I know it will do the same for you."

Robert scowled in the corner. This was achingly familiar. Would all of his daughters fall for this man?! "Well I'm glad someone knew!" He turned, ready to attack but stopped when he saw the look of pure happiness on his daughters face. That look erased all of his anger and he moved to clap Tom on the back. "Just ask permission the next tim Tom!" He laughed as the couple looked shocked.

Tom took his fiancée's hand in his and kissed it.

"I'm sorry Robert, this is the last time,"

Mary kissed her father's cheek and looked over to her mother. Who looked melancholy but still intensely happy.

"Mama, another wedding to plan, we must get started right away!"

Cora rushed to kiss the young couple and started asking about where and when the wedding could be.

"Sybbie must be the flower girl!" Edith rose and took Mary's hand, squeezing it and then returned to her seat.

An action such as this would seem odd to anyone on the outside, but Mary knew, her sister was happy for her.

Carson signalled that dinner was served as they moved to the dining room. The family were all abuzz, weighing up summer and spring for a wedding. Mary took her new fiancée's arm as he led her into dinner, both wondered how they could possibly keep their hands to themselves for three courses.

It didn't help that they were seated beside one another.

Tom had to excuse himself and rush to the bathroom before the starters had even been cleared.

Mary grinned at how passionate he was, excited for the night to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do hope I'm not updating too often. This is quite addicting! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. Please keep them coming, I love reading what you all have to say. So without further ado, here's the newest chapter of "Unconventional".**

Tom grinned as Mary rolled back onto the bed. They had finally escaped the dinner and came together in an ecstasy of heated passion. She stretched out on the bed and sighed contentedly as he turned on his side to face her.

"Well that's a happy face if ever I've seen one!"

Mary laughed as she ran her finger through his chestnut hair, an action which she had recently discovered was a favourite of his. He brought her small, pale left hand to his lips and placed a tender kiss on each finger until he reached her ring and grinning again.

"I still can't believe this," he met her understanding gaze as she flexed her hand and admired the ring.

"That Granny approved or that I said yes?" She jokingly asked and raised a dark eyebrow.

Tom leant in to kiss her and replied seriously "both, sweetheart,"

"Well," straddling him as he lay back, "I am very fond of diamonds,"

He laughed as his passion grew and they repeated the dance that was becoming so familiar but would was still be as exciting as the first time.

Mary walked out to the garage after being told by her father that Tom was "reliving the past" or words to that effect. She came to a stop as she saw her fiancée tinkering with the engine of one of the cars.

"Branson," she called, "I need the motor at eleven, you need to bring me to York,"

He jumped at the voice of the old Lady Mary Crawley, before so much had changed her, before Matthew had softened her. He grinned and wiped his hands on a oily rag.

"Of course m'lady."

Mary burst out laughing and shaking her head walking over to him.

"I wasn't that bad when I asked for the car was I?"

He looked conflicted, torn between the truth and sparing her feelings. Instead of answering he planted a kiss on her rosy lips.

He'd decided to spend the morning in the garage for two reasons. Firstly the current chauffeur was ill and the car needed mending and secondly, tomorrow would be Sybbie's fifth birthday. Five years since he lost Sybil. Working on cars always relaxed him. Mary knew what was on his mind, of course she did. She herself had gone riding for an entire day on the eve of George's birthday.

He was pulled from his reverie by a comforting hand on his arm.

"I've had an idea. Why don't we bring Sybbie to London tomorrow for her birthday? We can spoil her in Harrods and get away from...memories,"

Tom smiled at her wonderfully thoughtful plan and replied, "That's a great idea sweetheart." he looked down at the floor and then met her trusting eyes. "I don't think I'm up to visiting the grave anyway,"

Tears welled in Mary's eyes as she nodded, "Of course darling. But don't feel too guilty, Sybil wouldn't begrudge you not visiting her grave. She always loathed graveyards. I know I do. She'd want you to remember her through her daughter,"

"I feel closest to her when I'm with Sybbie," he smiled.

"Me too, she's exactly like Sybil was at her age," as she leaned against the glistening black of the Ford.

"We'll have our work cut out for us in a few years in that case!"

Mary laughed as she nodded her agreement. Tom jerked his head and said "come on sweetheart. I think I'm done here,"

Taking her hand, they walked back to the Abbey.

Tom already felt better, Sybil would always be with him, just as Matthew would always be with Mary. Each lived on in the child they left on earth.

He looked back into the garage where they had shared their first kiss and said to himself, "Remember her Tom, remember her always. But now it's time to let her go,"

Walking away from his past, with his fiancée on his arm, he felt free and ready to face anything life threw at him.

As long as he had his Mary by his side.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: regarding a certain review: please remember that this is fiction. I also believe that Tom and Mary would move quickly and they were both married before, it's far different than if they were in their early 20s. Thank you to everyone for the kind reviews. ? This is kind of a filler chapter but I had an idea about Mary and wanted to see Tom talk it through. BTW who's up for a surprise before the wedding?

It was six in the morning as the three settled into a first class carriage departing Downton station for London in a matter of minutes. A groggy Sybbie curled up on the plush velvet seat and put her head in Mary's lap. Tom sat across from his two sweethearts and smiled contentedly. As the train left the station amidst a cloud of white steam, Mary, who was never a morning person, followed her goddaughter's lead and fell asleep mid sentence.

Tom laughed quietly and shook his head. His girls made a beautiful picture, how he wished he could draw. Darling Sybbie had been so excited when they told her of their planned visit to London for her birthday and it seemed she hadn't had much sleep the night before. Her curly brown hair, growing so long and tied back partially with a ribbon, spread throughout her aunt's thin lap. They had decided against bringing George, fearing that the city would be too much for a boy his age. Tom was rather disappointed, the boy was such fun. He'd inherited his mother's giddiness, and thankfully none of her restraint in public.

Turning his attention to his darling fiancée he was again struck by her beauty. Of course he'd noticed her when he first arrived at Downton and had been struck dumb on their first meeting. Her dark brown hair, almost black in some light, contrasted wonderfully with her porcelain skin. He swore to himself that that amount of beauty was bound to corrupt, and in a way he was right. Mary was the beauty of the Crawley family and it had given her a superiority complex which mercifully has faded after many years. He knew she felt that she ought to have been a boy, that it would have saved Downton. He smiled as he realised that even though she was a woman, she had saved Downton repeatedly. She was still saving Downton. They together would keep Downton afloat and make it a valuable estate once more for Matthew's son.

Although she was beautiful, Tom was also drawn to her mind. She was far cleverer than anyone gave her credit for. Her wit and sharp tongue entranced him as did her fierce love of Downton. He shook his head again..what had happened to that Branson who hated the aristocracy? Tom was proud of how far he had come, he was no longer a hater. In fact he never really knew anyone within the aristocracy back in Ireland. Everyone back home just positively loathed the idea of the English. Opening an Irish newspaper he had sent to him every week, the Irish Press, he laughed at how wrong some of them were. Not every aristocrat was bad news, just look at his Mary.

"The Ritz, Mary isn't this a bit excessive?" Tom asked as their taxi stopped outside of the luxurious hotel. She pouted at him as she took Sybbie's chubby hand.

"It's only for two nights. I think we deserve it don't you. Besides this is London and we can share a room if we please. Even in the Ritz,"

He grinned at her logic and took his daughters outstretched hand so that the birthday girl had one loving adult on each side.

"Where to first then my darlin'?" He asked the excited five year old as she jumped up and down on the busy path.

"Toys! Da and Ma toys first please!"

Both laughed as they checked into the hotel, left their luggage to be brought to their room and started on their way.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello everyone ? I do hope I haven't introduced something too soon and that I don't ruffle too many feathers. BTW Both Tom and Sybbie were born in September so this chapter is set in September of 1925, for those of you I have confused. As always, I love all of the reviews I receive. They do motivate me so much. Anyway, here's chapter 8 (already?!), I do hope it's not too controversial.**

"We must think of something for your birthday darling," Mary whispered to Tom as they lay on the plush bed with Sybbie asleep between them.

"Mary," he sighs, "I don't want to be another year older. I mean thirty seven?"

Shaking her tired head and laughing softly she retorted sarcastically, "Positively ancient sweetheart. Anyway I'll be thirty three soon so I'm much younger,"

He smirked as he moved his arms behind his head and rested on them, "Well then I hope you'll keep me young sweetheart. By the way, I will disown you if you throw a party,"

She looked disappointed, yet managed to expertly roll her eyes, "Whatever you say Tom,"

"Anyway, we'll be married before Christmas. That'll give you as many parties as you please."

They both grinned at the prospect of being married by the New Year.

"Just think, Sybbie and George will have a whole family," she looked down at the girl, who cuddled her new Steiff teddy bear, with an odd glint in her eye.

"What's that look?" He asked suspiciously.

"What look?" She answered cluelessly.

"That shine, that glimmer in your eye. I know you well enough to know when you're thinking about something serious,"

She met his questioning gaze and decided to ask him the burning question.

"Do you want any more children darling?"

Tom thought for a few seconds before replying, "Of course I do, but we don't have the best luck do we?"

Mary got up from the bed and walked away, whispering "I suppose we don't,"

She shut the door on the bathroom and a number of minutes later Tom heard a muffled sob. He crept into the ostentatious en-suite and saw Mary sitting on the cream tiled floor, sobs racking her slight frame.

"Mary what's the matter?" He rushed over to her and sat beside her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I'm perfectly fine Tom, perfectly happy not to have your children,"

More tears erupted from her dark eyes and turned her visage a pale red. She cut a rather pathetic figure.

"Sweetheart, nothing would make me happier than for you to have my children."

Her sorrowful gaze met his comforting one as she asked, "Then why did you say we don't have good luck?"

He sighed and replied, "Well we haven't, have we? I couldn't bear to lose you Mary."

She relaxed at the sudden realisation, he didn't want a repeat of Sybil. Why, she didn't want a repeat of Matthew. However, she wanted another baby. Another baby that she could rear from day one. Having missed out on those precious few months with George she was keen to experience them. Besides, the children would adore a new half brother or sister.

"Well if I promise not to die and to listen to all orders given, and you promise not to drive, our luck cannot be that bad,"

He smiled, hugging her gently with one arm, wiping a tear with his other hand.

"But what about complications. Matthew told me that it took a while for you and he to conceive.." He stopped, not knowing whether he should divulge the private information that Matthew bestowed on him.

"It did, but that won't be a problem. I had a small operation, nothing serious, and now everything's fixed."

He nodded, as if that were the first time he had heard that information. In actual fact, Matthew had confided his fears in him and told him of her operation.

"That's excellent sweetheart. So, to answer your earlier question, yes I would love more children. How many are you up for?" He visibly brightened as they discussed their future.

Mary laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "As many as we can darling."

She planted a long and lingering kiss on his awaiting lips.

"Well, since you want so many kids sweetheart," he picked her up and carried her in his strong arms, "We'd better get some practice,"

That night, the couple were very grateful for The Ritz's adjoining rooms, but were eternally grateful for their soundproof ones.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: so here it is. Chapter 9 andthe big reveal. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

One month later

Mary woke with a start in a cold and empty bed. Tom had gone to London on business and she had missed him massively the last few days, it wasn't the same without him. Her days were dull and filled with far less laughter. Nights were doubly lonely, she longed to be with him, in every way. Sighing, she attempted to ring for Anna but as she leant over to the bell a sudden surge of nausea coursed through her body.

Throwing back the covers of the bed she ran into the en-suite and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Sitting onto the cold marble floor she felt a cold sweat break out on her forehead. All of this was so familiar...

She recalled the past month. She and Tom had been intimate every night. She hadn't had her courses!

"God Mary you idiot," she muttered angrily to herself. Had they not been careful? She supposed not, and the wedding was in two months!

Mary felt euphoria and apprehension in the space of twenty seconds. She knew, she knew that she was pregnant. Clasping a hand over her mouth and smiling, she whispered, "I have to tell someone! Who, who could I tell?"

After much deliberation she settled on Isobel. After all, this would hurt her slightly. However the old lady had been a comfort to Mary during the past few years, as Mary had been to her. They had bonded over their mutual love of Matthew. She was grateful that he had brought her closer to his mother. Ringing for Anna with a grin cemented on her face she dressed for the day and set off for Crawley House.

"Isobel," she called, pulling off her gloves, "Wait until you hear my news!"

Isobel stood up from her chair and looked inquisitively at her former daughter-in-law.

"Well tell me quickly my dear," motioning for the seat opposite by the bay window which Mary took eagerly.

"I'm pregnant!" She raised her eyebrows and her whole face lit up. Isobel was immediately transported back to when Mary had told her the same news, with Matthew by her side. Oh how she missed her darling boy.

"Mary, how wonderful," she took the younger lady's hand in hers and added, "I'm guessing you two couldn't wait?"

Mary blushed as she looked down into her lap.

"No, we couldn't. Oh but Isobel, he brings something out in me. Something so different and new. I can hardly explain it."

Isobel furrowed her brows. Mary was different, different from when she was with Matthew. Could it be that she never loved him?

"Mary, do you mean different from what Matthew brought out in you?"

The brunette thought deeply, trying to form an answer.

"Yes, in a way he does. It's all happened so quickly compared to Matthew and I. But in a big way it's similar, the love I feel for both men is so huge! Matthew amd I were almost the same person, we didn't even have to ask the others opinion, we just knew. Tom however, is both my opposite and my equal, the way he challenges me has brought out something different."

Isobel also thought deeply. She supposed Mary had a point. This new fiery Mary was far more in keeping with the Mary she had first met in 1912 than the gentle one of Matthew's creation. Mary was finally herself.

"Well then my dear, I am so terribly happy for you." She got up and rang for tea, immediately switching from mother figure to nurse, asking "Now when did your morning sickness begin?"

The remainder of the afternoon passed pleasantly for an extremely relieved Mary.

Now she just had to tell the others.

And Tom.

She couldn't wait to see his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Hi guys! So I hope the whole pregnancy storyline hasn't upset anyone (out of wedlock ooohh). I would predict that the wedding will be very soon and that the chapters will get longer. Thank you so much for sticking with me for so long! Seriously the amount of people who have read this story is so humbling. Now, there will be more 'Brary' in this chapter...She does have to tell him the news after all! This chapter moved to 'm' but nothing too graphic because I'm not great with writing those kinds of stories. If anyone knows a good 'm' writer for the 'Brary' wedding night please let me know!**

A tired Tom dropped his bags in his room and sat on the bed. His week in London was exhausting but productive. He'd sold all of the piglets that they planned to sell and he'd gotten a very good price. It had been hard though, he had missed Mary, the children and even Downton. He'd envisioned an excited Mary whisking him off to his bedroom to show him how much she'd missed him but he was to be disappointed. Carson had informed him, upon his arrival, that "Lady Mary is at the doctor's sir,"

Sighing he began to unpack, worried that someone was ill, praying desperately that it wasn't something serious.

Mary sat across from Doctor Clarkson in his office and relayed her symptoms.

"I want to be sure, before I tell him," she fiddled with her purse nervously.

"Well Lady Mary, I would be 99.9% certain that you are about a month and a half along, Congratulations!"

Mary smiled, relieved and thankful. But then a worried look passed over her gleeful face and she grew somber.

"I don't suppose what happened to Sybil would happen to me."

The ageing doctor furrowed his brows and tried earnestly to reassure the tense lady.

"You were fine the last time Lady Mary. I take it that you plan to have this baby here and not at Downton."

She nodded and repeated, "But the eclampsia, you will pick up on the earliest signs and have someone capable of carrying out a caesarean here."

"I assure you," ushering her out of the office as another patient impatiently waited in the doorway. "I will monitor you from today until you go into labour,"

That seemed to satisfy Mary as she thanked the doctor and apologised to his patient.

Now came the exciting part...telling Tom.

The family sat in the library when Mary arrived home. The men both stood as she rushed over to her fiancée.

"Darling, you're home! I missed you terribly," she whispered to him as she kissed his cheek.

He took her hand eagerly and asked to be excused as he wanted to take Mary on a walk.

They exited through the French doors of the library into the mercifully warm October air. She took his offered arm as they spoke of the piglets and of the latest family gossip, Edith had opted for a bob!

They came to a halt in the more rugged part of the garden, far away from the house.

"Darling I have some wonderful news," she moved her hand from the crook of his arm and held his large hand in hers. He melted as her gleeful eyes shone up at his.

"What is it sweetheart?" He eagerly questioned.

Mary moved her free hand to her flat stomach, hidden beneath a pale blue coat.

"Tom, I'm pregnant!" She beamed as she spoke those wonderful words, those words he never thought he would hear again. He was in shock, in utter disbelief, but managed to pull her in for an excited kiss.

"Are you sure sweetheart? Oh this is the best news!"

She nodded, laughing happily. "Yes I'm sure. I went to Doctor Clarkson earlier and that's why I wasn't there to welcome you home,"

He had downplayed how disappointed he was when she had apologised the first time. Now his prior disappointment was replaced with euphoria. Mary was carrying his baby! He was going to he a father again!

"Mary I'm so happy, I'm actually speechless," he grinned and kissed her softly.

"Hmm wonders never cease!" She reciprocated his grin as his hand settled on her stomach.

"How far along are you sweetheart?"

"Clarkson said about a month and a half," she looked up at him, wondering if he would make the connection.

"Wait, a month and a half? So the night you snuck into my room and confessed your undying love for me?" He raised his eyebrow sarcastically.

Mary scoffed and answered, "And when you confessed your never ending, all consuming love for me,"

"And when I kissed you and you melted,"

They moved closer in anticipation and Mary brushed her fingers through Tom's hair.

"When I touched you and you melted."

He removed her coat as she loosened his tie. They kissed hungrily.

"When I kissed your neck Mary," kissing her neck as she moaned. "And when I moved down," he unbuttoned her blouse, finding her stomach perfectly flat. It astonished him that a person would begin to grow in there.

She pulled him down onto the soft, cushioning grass sheltered by a large oak tree.

Straddling him as he caressed her thighs she began to move against him.

"And then I did this, and you moaned Tom," which he subsequently did.

"I did,"

He flipped her over and she lay on her back as he rid himself of any barriers. She arched her back eagerly.

Ten minutes later they dressed one another, planting kisses along the way.

Tom took her hand as they walked back to the abbey and laughed,

"Now that was a welcome home!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Honestly Mama, a registry office is perfect." Mary sighed, placing a deep burgundy hat on her head. Cora and Mary were in London, shopping for Mary's trousseau.

"But Mary, you're still a lady. This cannot just happen out of convenience," her mother muttered, handing her daughter a pale blue cloche hat, dismissing the other one.

"Convenience?! Well now we know your true feelings." Mary's pale face grew red in anger as she challenged her mother.

Cora clicked her tongue. "Now you know that's not what I mean. You're just simply dodging the whole matter of religion,"

Mary raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and replied sarcastically, "Well then I'll become a Catholic and we'll elope because Papa would certainly never accept it."

"Well he wouldn't, so I'll surrender on this count Mary." The ageing woman furrowed her brow and a look of puzzlement crossed her face.

"What is it?" Her daughter questioned worriedly, "Is the blue not right?"

"No, no it's lovely. But what about your children? I mean Sybbie's a Catholic because Sybil wanted her to be one. How do you feel about it?"

Mary turned to the side, admiring her flowing pale blue day dress in the full length mirror, hoping her minuscule bump wouldn't make an appearance before next Friday.

If she was honest, the thought had never crossed her mind. She would have to ask Tom. Deciding that she'd had enough she snapped, "We'll worry about it when the time comes, let's go, I am famished,"

Tom greeted his fiancée with a kiss on the cheek as she sashayed through the foyer of Downton.

"How was it?" He asked, taking her hand and leading her into the library.

She smiled weakly, squeezing his hand.

"Exhausting, and I missed you terribly."

They took their usual seats in the library as Robert spoke of the possibility of getting another dog.

"So you've recovered after Isis then?" Edith enquired sensitively.

"The poor girl, she was terribly old though." He looked away from the others, hoping they would not notice his hurt expression at the mention of his beloved dog.

"Have you always kept Labradors Mary?" To asked, diverting the attention away from his former and soon to be father-in-law.

"Not always. Grandpapa had a lovely Golden Retriever. Oh do get one of those Papa. They're so gentle, great for around the children!" She self consciously placed her hand on her stomach as a sharp stabbing pain coursed through her.

"Tom!" She panicked, her eyes grew wide as she was close to tears.

"Oh God, Mary. What's wrong?" As she bent forward, clutching her abdomen he knelt on front of her. "Mary, please tell me!"

Suddenly, he was transported back to when his darling Sybil, the first woman he had ever loved, lay on her bed unable to breathe. No, he couldn't think like that. Mary was going to be fine, the baby was going to be fine.

"Tom, Tom what's happening?" She gasped as another shooting pain shot through her slight form.

"Get Clarkson, now!" Robert's booming voice called to Carson.

Edith's shocked expression asked the only question that was relevant and her answer came when Tom nodded. She immediately rushed to her sister's side and wondered if they should move her.

"Please," she looked into Tom's worried eyes, "I need to go upstairs,"

"Mary, you're going to be fine. You're both going to be fine. Please," he held both of her hands and ignored Roberts repeated questions regarding "both?!"

Mary let several tears fall as Tom carried her gently into her bedroom. What if she lost the baby? Was it the trip to London? She did have such bad luck with trains!

But this baby was meant to be a fresh start, a new beginning. She recalled Tom's overjoyed reaction to her announcement of her pregnancy. Now, she looked at him and saw a terrified, upset man. She rubbed his cheek gently as her pain subsided some.

"Sweetheart, Clarkson's coming up now," he lay her gently on the bed and sat down beside her, holding her hand. "Whatever happens I love you, please remember that,"

In that moment, when a small life hung in the balance, Mary felt that something had been altered. She knew that her whole heart belonged to Tom.

 ** _AN: Sorry if this was difficult. I would just like to address a quite demeaning review for a second. Dear reviewer, I obviously know that Mary and Tom loved their respective spouses. However, in this story I have chosen to focus on LIFE and not keep harping back to dead husbands or dead wives. Yes, this couple has felt extreme sadness. I want to give them happiness. I have not therefore "forgotten" a basic element of the show!_**

Anyway thank you for reading and keep reviewing! Which direction should this ark go in?


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for the late update. I didn't know where to go after the events of the previous chapter but I hope that I've done the right thing. As always, thanks for reading and review if you feel you want to...no pressure.**

Doctor Clarkson walked out of Mary's room and met an anxious Tom sitting on the carpeted floor of the ancient hallway. His head was in is hands and the doctor immediately felt that he had to reassure this man who had felt so much pain. It would be good to give him good news for once.

"Mr Branson?" He called quietly. Tom jumped up from the floor with a worried,even sickly look on his face.

"How is she? Will they be alright?"

"Lady Mary and the baby are perfectly healthy, she's sleeping now. She'll not be able to travel for the remainder of the pregnancy though, especially on a train,"

The younger man breathed a sigh of relief but had a puzzled look on his face.

"But why did she feel so much pain? Surely it must have meant something,"

Clarkson nodded, understanding Tom's need to know.

"It wasn't a miscarriage. However the journey seemed to have triggered some slight contractions. Don't worry they're harmless. I've heard there's a new word for them, something hicks," he paused searching for the word.

"Never Mind," Tom didn't care for medical mumbo jumbo. He just wanted to be assured that his darling Mary would not have the same fate as his love, Sybil.

"It's not going to cause further problems is it?"

"As long as she stays away from trains it won't. Now, I've other patients. I can see myself out."

Tom shook his hand gratefully and turned to walk quietly into Mary's bedroom.

She lay on her side, fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, Tom sat on an armchair in the corner. He looked around the olive green room and then back to his fiancée. She wanted a new room when they began their lives together. The memory of Matthew would be "tainted" she said. He understood that she didn't want to begin a new life under the shadow of another. Robert had kindly agreed to a suite of rooms on the west side of the house and the couple had been eagerly finding wallpaper and paint samples. They wanted it to be completely theirs.

He stood when she stirred and went to her side.

"Tom? Tom?" She called.

"Sshh sweetheart, I'm here." Tom comforted, sitting on the bed and taking her hand.

A single tear slid down her cheek and she apologised to him.

"What? Why are you sorry?" He rubbed her knuckles comfortingly.

"For scaring you, it must have brought back some terrible memories,"

"Mary, don't think like that. All that matters is that you're both fine,"

She nodded tearfully. "I want to move up the wedding darling. I want to do it next week,"

He furrowed his brow and asked: "Why? It's only another month,"

She smiled, suddenly back to her old self.

"But I don't want to wait any longer to be your wife,"

He grinned and placed a light kiss on he smiling lips.

"Anyway, I have my outfit, well it's en-route. Now we just have to tell the guests,"

"We may have to tell them one more thing. But don't worry, I'll sort it with Cora,"

He kissed her again and suspiciously left the room, leaving Mary to her sleep.

Anna walked into the room carrying a large box. She sat it down on the bed as Mary sat up excitedly.

"Is it them? Oh thank goodness!"

It was the eve of their wedding and all of the ladies had been worried that Mary's dresses would not have arrived from Paris.

"I know m'lady. It's such a relief," he dutiful maid agreed, gingerly removing the black lid.

Mary hopped from the bed and took over. She pulled back the light crêpe lining of the box as her two dresses dazzled before her. Gently removing the pale blue flowing dress from the box. She gasped as it met her eyes.

"Monsieur Lanvin! He really is a genius. Look Anna,"

She held it to her frame as its material flowed like a pale river to her calves.

"Oh m'lady, it is beautiful! How is the suit?"

"Yes, let's check. I wanted a black dress by Chanel, but thought better of it. I was in black far too long,"

The cream Chanel suit was exquisite, it suited Mary perfectly with its black belt and floral detail in a slightly paler cream.

"It's lovely, m'lady. But Mr Branson asked me something the other morning..."

The ladies maid trailed off as Mary sat the suit on the bed.

"Yes, what is it?" She enquired suspiciously.

"He wondered whether you had just had something suitable for a registry office made. It seems he has other ideas which would suit this dress perfectly m'lady,"

Mary raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Did he say what this idea was Anna?"

She shook her head, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"I suppose a surprise is rather exciting. What do you suppose it is? I'm guessing it isn't a registry office..."

"I couldn't say m'lady.." Taking the dress and hiding a grin, Anna left the room to press the beautiful garment.


	13. Chapter 13

Someone to lean on

 **A.N. So here's the wedding! I hope you enjoy it. Also I would like to thank 'Patience-young-Grasshopper' for writing the wedding night for me, it's perfect! Do yourself a favour and read her story "Addiction". I think it's one of the best Tom and Mary stories out there. Now without further ado, I present to you...The wedding chapter.**

"Nobody understands,"

It was the first sentence he had heard from her in three months, it spoke of her profound grief. It spoke of his profound grief.

"Mary, I understand. I understand completely," he took her limp, pale hand as she continued to wear her blank expression. How greatly this Mary contrasted with the one of Matthew's moulding.

"They all say that, I suppose you truly mean it." She shook herself as her features changed, her emotionless visage now wore an apologetic mask. "What am I saying? Of course you understand, I'm so sorry,"

He squeezed her hand and was grateful.

Grateful to see she still had feelings for they had remained so concealed those few months after Matthew's death.

Tom shook himself from his reverie. He had decided to calm his nerves by recalling what had been the foundation of his and Mary's friendship but it had also brought Matthew into the situation, for he would never be forgotten.

The music started, the string quartet tuned up as Mary was due to arrive any minute.

Tom nervously straightened his tie for what seemed like the hundredth time.

The sun was high in the azure sky as the small number of guests took their seats in the open air. Robert had been surprised when Tom told him of his desire to marry at Downton, to marry on the grounds of the Abbey. However, his surprise was short lived as it was replaced with fierce pride. How well this man knew his daughter. But how on earth had they gotten to this point? Little did he know, his former and future son-in-law possessed the exact same thought, although he had the answer.

"Friendship," Tom whispered to himself, "don't knock it,"

Suddenly the registrar, overawed by his unfamiliar surroundings motioned to Tom. It was beginning. In a matter of minutes he would see his Mary and all would be right with the world. The guests, a blend of aristocrats and Irish friends of Tom's, all stood as Mary came into view. However Tom could not behold his future wife as she took her final walk as a single lady. Superstition prevented him from doing what had felt so natural, but then he had watched Sybil walk down the aisle...

A graceful figure appeared to his left. His Mary stood resplendent in her pale blue flowing gown. Her new bob adorned with the tiara she had worn at her first wedding and foregoing a veil, she sparkled beneath the afternoon sun.

Smiling, he whispered: "Oh mo Dhia, Mary, you're stunning."

Overcome with emotion she replied: "Tom Branson, I love you. This is, getting married out here, is all I've ever dreamed of,"

They joined hands as the registrar began the ceremony, both lost in one another.

They entered Grantham House after the reception and a short train journey to London. They would leave on honeymoon the next day, the location of which Mary had no inkling. The staff of the London house had been dismissed early as the newly married couple entered the house, pausing in the foyer and grinning at one another.  
Tom smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss. Mary indulged him before pulling away. "I've got to freshen up first."  
"You look beautiful already." Tom pressed his lips to hers again and she quickly lost herself.  
"I suppose I could wait," she said with a nod. Leading the way upstairs, Mary ushered him into the bedroom seductively. She helped him out of his suit as he pulled her dress off almost frantically. Skin met skin and Mary let out a moan. Tom pulled her to the bed and her back hit the soft sheets.  
He kissed her once more before pushing into her. Mary closed her eyes and gripped the bed as he began to thrust faster.  
"My darling," he whispered as he pressed kisses all over her body.  
"Don't stop, Tom," she said in reply. She met each of his thrusts and moaned in delight as he hit just the right spot. She gripped his forearms and met his gaze. Pure love and lust were present in his eyes.  
Their bodies continued to press together and Mary felt as if her body would explode. She let out a cry as her body found release. A moment later, Tom moaned her name before pulling out of her. He laid down on the bed next to her as they both let their breathing return to normal. Mary sat up and turned to her new husband. "Shall we go again?"  
She watched a smile form on his face as he replied, "Darling, I could never leave this room."  
Mary laughed in delight as Tom rolled over and began kissing down her body to her most sensitive area. She knew they would not be getting much sleep the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hello everyone, I do apologise for the delay. Thank you for the lovely reviews, they motivate me no end. Now without further ado...

Tom lay on his side and gently kissed his wife's temple. "Good morning Mrs Branson,"

She contentedly sighed and opened her eyes, a small smile gradually grew to a grin.

"Good morning, husband," kissing him softly and leaning back against his chest. They were to leave on their honeymoon that afternoon and Mary could not wait. The anticipation was coupled with mystery as she still did not know the location of their holiday. Both sank into the plush bed and relished the laziness of the morning, usually it was disturbed by children or work.

Suddenly their peace was disturbed as Anna burst into the room carrying a newspaper.

"M'lady!" Waving the paper and wearing a distressed expression she made her way over to her employer.

"Anna, what is it?! Mary exclaimed. "Is the king dead?"

Tom worriedly sat up, instinctively knowing that it was far more serious than the death of the monarch. He motioned for Anna to take a seat and took the offered paper.

"Christ," he sighed and grew angry. Mary kneeled on the duvet and read the headline over her husband's shoulder.

"Oh my God!" Gasping she unsteadily took the offered paper and began to read aloud.

"Disgraced daughter of Earl marries her sister's husband," she began to angrily read the rest of the article.

"Lady Mary Crawley, eldest daughter of the Earl of Grantham of Downton Abbey, Yorkshire, married former chauffeur Tom Branson in an elaborate ceremony yesterday afternoon. However this is not an ordinary match, the two are in fact connected by a previous marriage, that of her late sister. Mr Branson was the husband of Lady Sybil Branson, née Crawley, who died following complications with childbirth. Lady Mary is no stranger to marrying for convenience, she is the widow of her cousin and heir to Lord Grantham, Matthew Crawley. He was killed in a car crash allowing the lovers to marry,"

Tom's knuckles were white as he gripped the bed clothes as Mary read on with tears in her eyes.

"She also has enjoyed an interesting love life. From allowing a Turkish diplomat into her bed (he subsequently died) to breaking engagements and escaping on trysts with engaged men, Lady Mary has definitely left her share of broken hearts,"

Mary burst into tears and struggled to breathe. Her husband, wearing a pained expression, attempted to soothe her by enveloping her in a comforting embrace. But to no avail, his beloved Mary was inconsolable.

"How did they know all of this? He asked Anna.

"I think you should check the name of the newspaper Sir," she rose to leave the newlyweds alone.

"Daily Post...Daily Post," he whispered. "Mary, who owns the Daily Post,"

Mary laughed bitterly and shook her head, as Tom released her from his embrace.

"Isn't is obvious? Who do we know that owns a newspaper and absolutely loathes me?"

He furrowed his brow but then it dawned on him. "You mean Sir Richard Carlisle?"

She nodded slowly as he got out of the bed.

"I'll kill him, Mary I'll kill him! Where are his offices? He will print a retraction!"

Striding angrily over to the wardrobe he began to drag on a shirt.

"Yes Tom. Kill him and leave me with no one. I have nothing now except you and the children, remember that." She spoke through gritted teeth as tears threatened to spill from her pained eyes.

His shoulders sank as his handsome face softened.

"Mary nobody will mind this. It will all blow over once society gets some more gossip,"

Half dressed he sat on the bed again and wiped the solitary tear that snaked its way down her cheek. Mary closed her eyes and whispered, "It's true though, all of it."

"You told me about Tony, sweetheart," he rose and pulled on his trousers.

"I know, but the Turkish diplomat bit." He dropped his belt as his mouth fell open.

"What?"

"Yes, he was a guest and I was young and stupid, so so stupid. He came into my room and persuaded me to...And then he died, in the night, in my bed,"

"You never said..." He stuttered.

"How could I? It is the most shameful thing that has ever happened to me,"

Nodding he gave her a minuscule smile. "We all have pasts darling, I'll be back before luncheon with a promise of a retraction. Sir Richard will be sorry he messed with the Bransons,"

Kissing her swiftly he left his new bride alone with her sorrow. However, as he left Mary gazed after him with a look of love etched on her face that she had never worn before. She had married a fighter, and she was grateful.


	15. Chapter 15

"Mr Branson for Sir Richard," Tom barked angrily at the stony faced receptionist.

She smiled wickedly as she replied, "Yes, he's been expecting you,"

Leading him into the large, dark office and shutting the door behind her, she jumped when the roar of an Irishman engulfed the room.

"You bastard!" Tom snarled to the back of Richard's chair.

Slowly, the tycoon revealed himself and even Tom was shocked. What was once a handsome face now hung skeletal from bones. His suit, once pressed to perfection, now several sizes too large for him. In short, Sir Richard now looked what he truly was, half a man.

"Do you see what she has done to me?" He whispered.

"Mary didn't do this, you did this yourself,"

Richard stood and turned to look out of the iron bay window.

"I loved her you know, more than anyone knew, even myself,"

"So why publish this slander?! If you loved someone why would you bring them such pain, such anguish?" Tom shouted to the man's back.

"Oh, so you didn't enjoy my wedding present? Too bad, I'm sure the rest of London will,"

Holding his side he returned to his leather chair, protected from Tom by a magnificent mahogany desk.

"What do you mean will? It's been published already!" Balling his right hand into a fist, Tom had to refrain from knocking the man into the middle of next week.

"The paper you received will be published tomorrow, unless you meet my demands that is,"

Tom let his shoulders relax as he took a seat across from Carlisle.

"And what would they be exactly?"

Richard took a deep breath and began, "I suppose you you didn't notice my lack of staff, or the desolate state of this office,"

Tom shook his head, admitting to having been rather preoccupied upon his arrival.

"Give me a quarter of a million pounds and Mary's secrets will never be told,"

"Done." Removing his chequebook a hastily scribbling the amount and signing his name, he slid the paper across the desk. "That's my life's work right there, have it, but tell me why,"

Folding the parchment and slipping it into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, Richard told Tom everything. How after Mary he felt such pain that he turned to heroin, how he had bankrupted his newspaper and now relied on blackmail to survive. Such a tale disgusted Tom, but the hurt in the man's eyes prevented him from calling Scotland Yard immediately.

"You know I'll be dead soon, this money will be returned as soon as I am," Richard whispered as Tom stood to leave.

"Look after her, won't you? See that she's happy,"

"I mean to make it my mission,"

The Bransons' left on their honeymoon that afternoon. No story beyond a congratulatory one was printed the next day.


	16. Chapter 16

"Tom!" Came an excited whisper in the dead of night.

Startled, a sleep deprived Irishman woke and called worriedly, "What? What is it?" Flicking the lamp on and allowing the glow to engulf the room, he met his wife's smiling eyes.

"The baby, she's kicking!"

Mary was sitting upright in the plush bed, the strap of her silk chemise falling down her pale shoulder, her hands enveloping her small bump. Her new husband grinned and joined her hands on her stomach.

"Paris must agree with, did you say 'her'?" He asked, looking up from under his eyebrows.

"Hmm, I did," nodding and tilting her head to one side.

Now it was time for Tom to sit up. Surely she couldn't know... Could she?

"Of course I don't know for certain," came a disgruntled reply, "It's just a feeling I have...woman's intuition,"

Rolling his eyes Tom lay back, his bride joining his against the exquisite pillows.

"Do you want a girl?" He asked while wrapping an arm around her.

Thinking momentarily, but instinctively knowing her answer, Mary replied in the affirmative.

"You know, my whole life, or at least part of it, has been about marrying and producing an heir," she sighed. "Wanting a boy has been drilled into me since infancy. That relief I felt when George was born," shaking her head, "It almost overshadowed the joy of having a child, my first thought was of the estate,"

With tears in her eyes she faced her husband. "If this baby is a girl, she will never feel inadequate, not if I can help it,"

Hugging her tighter, Tom kissed the top of her head and whispered, "You are not inadequate Mary. Nobody, not Matthew nor I has done more for Downton than you have."

They met in a loving, passionate kiss before Mary broke away and laughingly stated: "Anyway, Sybbie already asked for a sister. I gave her my word,"

"What is that?!"

Sitting outside a Café de la Paix Tom took a sip from a minuscule cup.

"An espresso, why?" Came his innocent reply. This caused Mary to break into peals of delighted laughter.

"It looks ridiculous, Tom," she grinned, adjusting her hat and fanning herself. France in the summer resulted in an extremely sweaty experience.

"No more ridiculous than your hat!" Pointing towards Mary's Parisian purchase, well one of many.

"It's Chanel!" She scoffed. "It's Chanel," he mimicked.

Both attempting to retain a straight face did not last long as ferocious laughter erupted from the couple.

Settling down, Tom sighed, "I'll be sorry to leave tomorrow, it's been magical,"

Mary nodded but answered, "We have to go I'm afraid, Granny wouldn't be pleased with a French born great-grandchild!"

Laughing his agreement, Tom enquired after her enjoyment of the trip.

"Darling, it has been wonderful, perfect actually," grinning she asked, "How did you know I always wanted to come to Paris?"

Playfully tapping his nose with his index finger, Tom stood and offered his wife his arm. "Come on, Mrs Branson, or we'll miss our last supper,"

Adopting her best society accent, Mary scoffed, "Don't say supper darling, it's very middle class,"

Gliding down the stairs of the "Le Bristol Hotel", Mary met her husband in the reception. Anna had styled her short hair in soft loose waves and she donned a new crimson dress that draped her new pregnancy curves and came just below her bare knee. Red lipstick, a daring choice, completed the ensemble.

"Good evening, Mr Branson." Extending her arm and offering him her hand. He kissed it without hesitation and stood dumbstruck by her beauty.

"Mo Dhia, Mary. You're beautiful,"

"Thank you darling, you look handsome," kissing his cheek. Tom indeed did look especially handsome. His evening jacket had always looked better than his tails in Mary's opinion. "So where are you taking me?" She asked, placing her arms into her light coat with fur collar and taking his arm.

"To your favourite place in Paris sweetheart," he whispered in her ear.

Grinning, Mary excitedly answered, "Lead the way,"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys!**

 **I know this chapter is incredibly short but I wanted one between the last one and the birth of the baby. Could you help me with something? Leave a review and tell me whether you want a boy or a girl. Name suggestions are welcome also!**

 **Love K xx**

The morning was cold and fresh. He had loved this time of the morning, shortly after dawn, it cleared his head, allowed him to think. Six years ago, they had escaped the ordeal that was their wedding breakfast and relished, for a few minutes, blissful solitude. This had always been Mary's bench. The importance she placed on it was enormous. It was the only bench in the gardens that was hidden, the only place where escape could successfully be sought. In 1913 however, thirteen hears ago, another person had joined her on this bench and from then on it had been synonymous with another person, it was Mary and Matthew's bench. Five years on from his death...had it really been five years?...Mary decided that it was time to move on. She'd married Tom, their child slept contentedly in her stomach.

A single tear ran down her bare cheek and she hugged her woollen cardigan closer. It scared her, happiness. Whenever she was perfectly happy, disaster struck. Losing Matthew was hard, losing Tom... Shaking herself so as to rid her mind of horrid thoughts she looked down at the picture she had carried outside. A different Mary grinned alongside her golden haired husband. Innocence radiated from the pair. Mary had chastised her mother for demanding they take a photograph immediately after the wedding ceremony. Now, however, she was incredibly grateful. It was her favourite picture of them.

"Matthew, darling, happy anniversary,"

Kissing the frame softly she jumped as she heard the crunch of footsteps of the frosty grass. Turning around in her seat, her teary eyes met the concerned, loving ones of her husband. His shirt was haphazardly buttoned and her wore an overcoat, his chestnut hair dishevelled.

"Mary," he whispered softly, placing his strong hands on her narrow shoulders and kissing her forehead. "Are you alright love?"

Nodding and smiling slightly, Mary patted the space beside her.

"Come sit," she whispered, her eyes entreating him.

"Are you sure?" Came a shocked, questioning reply from a wide eyes Tom.

"Absolutely,"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi all! Here is the birth of Baby Branson! I'll explain the name in the next chapter (in relation to Downton) but I'll just say, a certain Kennedy is my rolemodel. ? ﾟﾑﾀ** **? Follow my Instagram: and comment "Unconventional brought me."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Downton Abbey, though all original characters are my own.**

The wait was agonising. Mary had insisted on delivering in the hospital, as she had with George, and Tom was glad.

Tom had created problems for himself by insisting he be there during the delivery, Doctor Clarkson was not pleased. It had helped, he was a calming presence for Mary, though inside he was sick with worry.

"Tom Branson!" Mary roared through a severe contraction. "You did this to me!"

Smirking slightly, her husband squeezed her hand tighter and reassured her, to no avail.

"When I get this child out of me, I'll have your-" her tirade was cut short by the midwife who implored her with "one last push m'lady,"

Suddenly the crimson, angry face of Lady Mary Crawley-Branson broke into a sparkling grin as a loud cry rang around the room.

Tom rushed from her side to check on the child, his relieved laugh joined the cry of their new baby.

"Well Sybbie got her wish darling!" Taking the proffered bundle newly wrapped in a bright white blanket, he slowly made his way to the chair on Mary's left.

"We have a daughter?" Disbelief mingled with elation read clearly on his wife's exhausted visage.

Grinning and nodding, Tom transferred the mewing girl into her mother's open arms. Kissing the pink, soft face of her new daughter, Mary whispered "Welcome to the world sweet one,"

Tom wrapped one strong arm around his wife and adjusted his daughter's blanket. "God Mary, I'm so happy, I could burst!"

Smiling softly she replied, "I remember someone else saying that,"

Raising an eyebrow and peeling his eyes from the sleeping baby, Tom enquired as to "whom,"

The watery pink of the sunrise made its way into the whitewashed room as Mary met her husband's eyes.

"Never-mind. This day is about life."

Understanding fully, Tom changed the subject carefully. "Shall we decide on a name for her?"

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

The homecoming was relaxed, as most things were now at Downton. However, the majority of the servants met with the family to greet the new arrival in the Great Hall as the low temperatures were deemed unsuitable. Mr and Mrs Carson, married a month, stood at the head of the servants lineup. Their regal counterparts having travelled to the hospital to retrieve their hew grandchild.

Slowly, the magnificent oak doors of Downton opened to reveal a very content threesome. Tom Branson beamed with pride as he guided his wife towards the welcome party, his hand on the small of her back, knowing she was still sore. The little girl slept contentedly in her mother's arms wrapped in snug, soft blanket, a gift from Tom's mother.

Edith was the first to approach the new family. "I believe a congratulations are in order. How is my niece?" Cooing at the baby she received her thanks and answered as to the whereabouts of the children, who were in the nursery with nanny, eagerly awaiting their private audience.

Carson nodded his congratulations with a proud smile adorning his face as his favourite beamed. The incomplete family made its way to completion upstairs, but not before Lord Grantham announced that they would all celebrate the birth that evening, servants included.

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

"Mama is back, Sybbie, look the car is there!"

George and his half sister sat in the widow seat of the nursery, their backs to the door, noses pressed against the window.

"She is," announced Tom. Both children jumped and scrambled towards their parents.

"Daddy, did Ma keep her promise?" Sybbie enquired as Mary handed the baby to him while they sat together on one of the beds.

Laughing he whispered, "Yes, my darling, you have a new sister,"

Gasping, Sybbie climbed atop the bed and peered over her father's shoulder.

"She's very pink Mama," a sceptical George mumbled to Mary. Chuckling, his mother replied that all newborn babies are pink, that he was especially pink. Folding his arms and huffing, George announced, "I want a brother next time,"

The baby let out a small cry as she adjusted her position in her father's arms and instantly, George's mood altered. He rushed over to Tom and held his new sister's minuscule hand, his eyes wide.

"What's her name?" An entranced Sybbie asked.

Glancing at Mary who smiled and lifted George onto her lap, Tom said, "Her name is Jacqueline,"

"You can call her Jackie though," Mary winked.


End file.
